


Lexi Howard x Maddy Perez x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Lexi Howard/Maddy Perez/Male reader
Comments: 1





	Lexi Howard x Maddy Perez x male reader imagines

“Oh my god,” Lexi groans as you roughly thrust into her. 

Lexi had invited you over because her mom was working a double shift and Cassie was away visiting McKay so it was the perfect opportunity to have the entire house to yourselves. 

You had already gone down on her on the couch and decided to take it upstairs to continue the fun which brought you to where you were now. 

“Woah nice ass Y/N,” a voice suddenly says behind you. 

Both you and Lexi are taken by surprise as you fall beside her looking for anything to cover yourselves up. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Maddy grins standing in Lexi and Cassie’s bedroom doorway. 

“Maddy what are you doing here,” Lexi muttered, covering up with a blanket while you throw a pillow over your crotch. 

“I left my lipstick here when I stayed over last weekend,” she says causally strutting to Cassie’s dresser and picking up her lipstick. 

“How did you even get in,” you say as she tosses it into her purse. 

“Cassie gave me a key,” she shrugs, “I should probably let you get back to it… I mean… unless you want me to stay." 

You look to Lexi and you’re both at a loss for words, sure both of you were attracted to Maddy but were you really going to have a threesome with her? 

Maddy walks over to you, moving the pillow to the side and looking down at your erection. 

"Wow Lexi, you sure are one lucky bitch, look at that thing,” Maddy praises. 

Before you know it Maddy is on her knees and her hand is stroking your cock. 

Looks like you had your answer. 

“He really gets you wet doesn’t he,” Maddy says as your cock is already covered in her arousal. 

Neither you or Lexi are telling her to stop so Maddy swirls her tongue around the tip of your cock, moaning at the taste. 

“Damn do both of you taste good,” she says before taking you between her lips. 

Lexi feels a whole new gush of wetness between her thighs as she watches Maddy suck you off. 

“Maddy,” you groan after a few minutes of her expertly done blowjob. 

“Yes?” She asks innocently.

“Take your clothes off,” you tell her. 

Maddy smiles and gets naked, climbing into bed with you and Lexi. 

She sloppily kisses Lexi and your cock twitches watching your girlfriend make out with her very attractive friend. 

Maddy pulls the blanket away and climbs on top of Lexi, beginning to fondle her breasts. 

You get off the bed and stand behind them, leaning down and kissing Maddy’s back. 

Maddy moans directly into Lexi’s mouth when your tongue first slides through her pussy. 

The girls are making out while you’re diving into Maddy’s pussy with your fingers pumping into Lexi. 

“He’s really good at that,” Maddy mumbles in between her kisses with Lexi. 

“He’s had a lot of practice,” Lexi nods proudly. 

With Maddy now as equally wet as Lexi you stand back up, easing your cock inside her and thrusting. 

“Fuck that feels so fucking good,” Maddy moans and Lexi watches Maddy’s breasts bounce back and forth as you fuck her. 

You pull out of Maddy and start fucking Lexi again making her gasp. 

Maddy nips at Lexi’s neck, her hands palming at her breasts and the stimulation is almost too much for her. 

Maddy’s slick wet pussy is pressed against your stomach, coating it in her arousal as you fuck Lexi. 

One of your hands go down to her ass, your thumb rubbing circles over her hole and Maddy cries out in pleasure. 

Maddy sucks on one of Lexi’s nipples which gives her just the added pressure she needs to cum around your cock. 

Lexi rolls her hips, riding out her orgasm. 

Once her walls loosen you pull out and return your attention to Maddy who is on the edge herself. 

It only takes a minute or two before Maddy is cumming, trying her best to stay upright and not crash down onto Lexi as her high hits her. 

You can’t hold off any longer as you pull out of Maddy, stroking your cock so fast your cum flings onto both of their stomachs. 

Maddy rolls over onto her back, sweat on her forehead and a huge smile. 

Maddy and Lexi both spread out for you is a sight you wish you could hold onto forever but instead you get back to your knees, using your tongue to clean them both up. 

Lexi’s thighs tremble as you lick her clean before doing the same to Maddy who lets out a loud moan when your tongue swipes her sensitive clit. 

“God I bet you could eat pussy for hours,” Maddy laughs. 

“My record with Lexi is two hours, want to try to beat it?” You grin. 

Maddy looks to Lexi who nods excitedly. 

You do ending up beating your record, hitting three and a half hours as you alternate between eating the two girls out giving them both an insane amount of incredible orgasms.


End file.
